In Luke's Arms
by DaughterOfHermesWatchUrWallet
Summary: Oneshot- LukeXAnnabeth Summary: Annabeth is about to get some sleep when she feels someone touching her!It's Luke and omz, what is he doing here!Wasn't he dead? Or is Annabeth seeing things...? REMAKE Don't own PJO...


I was just on the verge of sleep when I felt a warm hand shake my arm. "Annabeth... Annabeth. Wake up, it's me." I heard someone call.

But I knew it wasn't just someone, it was a certain dead someone. I jolted straight up. "L-luke?" I muttered, still some what half asleep.

"Annabeth." He smiled.

"But how? Aren't you dead?" We all knew Luke had killed himself to save us all, to attempt at killing Kronos. So... how could he still be here? I mean, the dead don't come back, _right_?

"Well that's a nice greeting." He smiled weakly.

"Sorry. It's just... you know... you kind of..."

Luke moved his hand in front my mouth, stopping me telling him what I was about to say.

"I know I'm supposed to be dead... but I came back... for you." He whispered, his eyes penetrating into mine. Another smile rose upon his lips, playing there like a flickering candle. But only for a moment.

"Luke, you know I don't love you that wa-"

He blocked my words with a kiss. I knew he didn't want to here them again, but did he have to kiss me like that? Well... like this? His body seemed warm... yet at the same time... cold.

Luke pulled me in tightly to his body as he released the kiss.

What the hell? Alright, I know Luke loves me, well, I kind of knew that. I never really thought about loving him that way... only as a brother of some sort. But, feeling his lip on mine felt great! My body felt a little jittery as if I had caffeine of something. I also felt warm... really _really_ warm. The way I felt when Percy would kiss me or when he would hold me.

"Luke, why did you kiss me?" I asked, having nothing else to say but ask that question.

How could Luke just kiss me like that? Especially when my brain is at it's worst. When I cant think straight? Why?

"I just thought if..." He sighed and released me. My body suddenly felt cold, i didn't like this cold feeling. Luke started to get up from my bed and almost walked away.

In a few moments he was almost to the door. "No... wait!" I jumped from my bed and ran over to him to take his arm. "Don't go. Stay, you just got here, after I thought I had lost you forever... just... stay." I whispered. Having Luke walk away from my like that made me feel sad. I didn't want him to go. Not so soon.

He nodded his head and we both went back over to the bed and sat down.

I wrapped my arms around him, feeling the warmth come back, not wanting to let it go. It didn't matter how he got here at this point, just that he _was_ here, and with me...

"You could kiss me again." I mumble.

"What?"

I sigh, frustrated. "I'm not saying it again." I close my eyes tightly, waiting for it to come. But instead I hear him laugh.

I peek one eye at him. "Why are you laughing?" I frown.

"You seem as if I'm about to chop off your head."

"Sorry." I mumble.

He takes my face into his strong hands. "I don't have to kiss you... what about that Percy kid?" He asks.

I blush and turn my head away from him, or at least tried to. "He's not here. At this moment..."

Luke forces my face to meet eye to eye with his. "Are you sure?" He asks.

I nod my head once and he brings his face closer to mine, my cheeks burning.

Luke presses his lips against mine for a moment and then pulls back.

"I know you can do more than that." I whisper.

"You want more?" Luke asks, his hand stroking my cheek.

I nod my head again. "Yes, more would be good." I say, not meeting his eyes, my face burning.

He laughs softly.

"What's so funny?" I demand.

"Is this a punishment?" He asks.

"Of course not."

He dips his head down again as I close my eyes tightly once more, expecting his kiss. But instead I feel his breath against my ear. "Then stop acting as if it is one."

I nod my head and open my eyes.

Luke kisses my neck once, then my cheek, moving onto my forehead. And then his lips move lower to meet mine roughly. It's only moments before his tongue asks access to my mouth. I part my lips and Luke deepens the kiss. My body feels as if it's on fire. I cant breathe... well duh I cant breathe, he's pressed to my mouth!

When he pulls back I clutch onto him tightly, my breathing hard.

"Was that good enough for you?" He asks.

I nod my head, a bit shaky.

He wraps his arms around me tightly. "Annabeth... I love you." He whispers against my ear.

He loves me... I knew that. But... do I love him back? Do I love him more than a brother? Then again I already know this answer. Knowing that his kisses make me light headed. Knowing that I need more of those kisses. All these years I've loved him, but nothing like the love i'm feeling now for him. Yes... I love Luke. I love Luke a lot. More than I let myself know. "I... love you-love you too." I say, barely above a whisper.

"What was that?" He taunts.

"I love you too." I say a bit louder.

He sighs and kisses my neck again. "Good, now you should get to sleep." He murmurs.

I nod my head and he lays me back down onto my bed. "Stay... please." I say before he turns to leave.

Luke looks behind him for a moment but then slides into my bed next to me.

It isn't long before my eyes close and I'm off in dream land, where everything is perfect... peaceful... and happy...

When I wake up, Luke isn't there any more. I search all over camp for him... but I still cant find him... was Luke really here? Or was it all just a dream?

**. . . .**

**A/N**: MY GODS! X3 LukeXAnnabeth. Cute, tryin somthin new here. So.. tell me, was it good or bad? I edited it now so it's prolly not as shizzy as the first atempt! MY BAD! Anyways... yeah... tell me what ya think! :)


End file.
